Drabble Requests
by RivaMikaDailyDose
Summary: These are just short drabbles that people requested for me to do on Tumblr. I decided to put them on FF. So I hope you enjoy some Levi and Mikasa stories. I'm not good with summaries but don't let that hold you back from reading.
1. Chapter 1

[Halloween With Papa Levi]

* * *

"You're not going with Jaeger and that's final."

"Then come with us!"

"Your mother is going." He narrowed his eyes sharply. "I don't have time to be knocking on filthy doors and dealing with little brats dressed in pumpkin costumes." He added with a long sigh.

Revy and Rikasa both stared up at their father in low spirits, hoping in their minds that he would let-up on being so _anal _like he usually was, and somehow accompany them during their annual Trick-Or-Treat adventure around the neighborhood. It happened once every year, after all. And it was rare for him to be home during this time of year when he wasn't out on an expedition.

Mikasa flickered her eyes towards the children, sighing heavily before picking the phone up to her ears. "Hello? Ah Erwin, how are you?" She answered in a spirtly voice.

Levi whirled his head around, his eyes completely narrowed. Not happy in the slightest by the idea of his wife being so close to the Commander. Especially since she was addressing him by his first name.

'_When the hell did they exchanged numbers?'_

"Oh Levi, you ask?" She glanced sideways at him. "No, he's not coming this year. Perhaps you would like— "

Levi quickly covered her mouth, clutching the phone from her hand before another word escaped from her lips. "Erwin," he replied in a low voice. "Change of plans, it seems that I'll be joining the brats this year. There's no need for you to come along." He asserted, in a wary voice— though it sounded more like, _'there's no need for you to get so damn close to my wife_,' if anything.

"Yay!" The kids cheered. "Let's go, let's go!"

Levi exhaled in relief, releasing his palm away from her mouth, a smirk framing at his lips.

"I'm sensing a bit of jealousy coming from you," Mikasa arched an eyebrow, completely amused by his out of character behavior. "Perhaps it' because of _Erwin_." She eyed him closely.

"It's _Commander_ Erwin, Ackerman," he stressed heavily on, "and I don't recall you being so goddamn familiar with him."

"We talk on the phone every now and then. Not that it concerns you."

He gritted his teeth together tightly. "You shouldn't call him so frequently. He's already busy dealing with the filthy pigs and stressing over meetings with the other officers."

"He's actually the one that calls me."

_That bastard. That smooth, son of a_—

"Mommy!" Revy shouted.

"Dad." Rikasa said sternly.

They both turned their attention towards the children immediately, almost forgetting that they were suppose to leave trick-or-treating already.

"Ah, let's go little pumpkins." Mikasa smiled, ushering them out the front door. "We're only going down the block and back." She added with a firm tone.

They both rolled their eyes and nodded in obedience. "Yes, mom."

"Even with the brats you're still merciless as ever." He shook his head in compliance.

"Says the man who still regards them as_,'brat's_'."

"Point taken."

"Now hurry up before I really call Erwin to come along with us."

"Don't you fucking dare Ackerman." He warned, closing the door shut with brute force. "He's not allowed within perimeters of you."

Mikasa smiled, taking pleasure of his possessiveness over her. "Sure thing."

* * *

"Don't go too far Revy!"

"Just let them go wherever they want."

"Need I remind you that we're in the middle of a raging war against Titans?" Mikasa narrowed her eyes at him coldly. "And since they're your children, they both carry out your stubborn trait, which makes it even more troublesome and you don't even go far as to— "

"Breathe Ackerman," he sighed heavily, cupping her face between his hands. "Because they're _our_ children, that means they're as strong as us. You need to quit worrying over every little damn thing that they do and remind yourself that you have a husband who keeps his family as his top priority." He leaned in closely, leaving a kiss on her forehead. "I won't let anything happen to them, I promise."

Mikasa just knitted her eyebrows together, the edges of her lips gracing into a smile. "Then go walk with them." She pushed him forward effortlessly. "I need to go make dinner_, husband_, so I'm leaving them in your care." She waved her hand in the air, making her way towards the hill without uttering another word.

"That sneaky _vixen_.." He narrowed his half-lidded eyes. "Tch. I can handle these brats without your help— "

"Daddy!" Revy frantically shouted, his eyes bulging out its' sockets. "Rikasa is getting into a fight with somebody!" He pointed towards the enraged little pumpkin that was stomping her feet.

_Pain in the ass._

"Damn it Rikasa, just what do you think you're doing?" He demanded, charging up to her side immediately. "Oi, look at me when I'm— "

He glanced down for just a fraction of a second and noticed his daughter tearing up, with that _damn_ little cute face of hers that reminded him so much of Ackerman. _Fuck _no. His blood began to boil underneath his skin at a fast rate, his eyes gleaming with smoldering anger— he swore that not even a whole brigade could hold him back. His fucking daughter was crying. His little girl that he took years to raise with his own bare hands. His own beautiful creation that consisted of filthy diapers, endless complaining, and demanding lectures was crying in his presence. Unacceptable. Never. _Fucking _ever will the person who made his daughter cry, live to see another day in their life.

"Hey, you worthless piece of shit of a person!" He barked at the man dressed as a Titan. _How ironic_. "Get your ass back here before I come shove the heel of my foot inside your filthy mouth."

The man whirled around almost immediately and glanced down at him. "You talking to me?"

"No shit." He narrowed his eyes at him. "What the fuck did you do to my daughter?" He asked, though it sounded more like a demand.

The guy glanced over to the crying little girl and chuckled. "She tried to take my candy so I pushed her down." He flickered his eyes back at Levi. "What? Are you her father? Learn how to discipline your own kids man."

Levi felt the corners of his lips twitch and his vein throbbing from his temple. "Candy. Give it here now." He seethed between gritted teeth.

"No way shorty. MY candy, not hers."

Levi cracked his knuckles promptly, popping his neck in the process, before glancing over to the kids. "Revy. Rikasa. Watch your father as he teaches this vile man a thing or two about my definition of _discipline._" He let out a dark chuckle before making his way towards the guy. "Don't tell your mother about this either."

"Hey.. wait. What are you— AHHH!"

* * *

"We got lots of candy!" Revy jumped up in excitement. "Thank you daddy!"

"Are you sure it was okay to take all of his candy papa?" Rikasa glanced up with a worrisome look on her face. "It was just one candy that I wanted."

Levi shrugged, still wiping the blood off the soles of his boots. "Who cares. It's compensation for making you cry."

"I love you daddy, you're the best." Rikasa held on to his hand tightly and nestled her face into his side.

Levi glanced down, a smile gracing at the corners of his lips. "Yeah, I know."

_'Halloween isn't so damn bad…'_ He thought to himself.

"I heard mister Erwin was coming over for dinner tonight!"

"You've got to be shitting me."


	2. Chapter 2 The Breakup

[The Breakup]

* * *

He just stares at her stilled form from the short distance that stands between them. Lips pressed together tightly, and hues deprived from any indication of life being born beneath the surface of them. It startles him, her bare visage. The way her hardened features always strayed from any form of sentiments or how it continuously prompted his being towards her at every moment that their gazes would lock.

This subtle attraction, he's become aware of it for a time now. That it strangely falters him late at night when his thoughts immediately fill with countless portraits of her silhouette and his heart begins to pulse against his hollow chest in the spur of the moment—he swears that it's dangerous for him to be so taken by such a small existence.

It was certain. Every harboring feeling or vehemence that stirs inside of him, overlooked, directs towards her wholeheartedly and it makes him sick to his stomach. Not in disgust nor in repulsion. But because bitter realization was dawning upon him every morning—in the midst of his trite reflection. He monitored her. Messy attire, loose strands, and even just a spec of dirt that lingered on the fabric of her blouse. This established routine become frequent before he realized it.

At first, he acknowledges this reckless, enraged, spiteful soldier as his own recruit for his squad. Given, that her actions, conduct, and responsibilities were all _his_. She breathes, bleed, trains, and labors under his verdict. And the fact that she belongs under his command, somehow manages to give him an overprotective perception of wanting to shelter her. Pointless? He can agree to that. Afterall, she harnesses potential even greater than most of the elite soldier's that were recruited before her arrival. Mikasa Ackerman, top of her class, second in line to him, carries a favorable asset with a strong value way beyond the lines of distinguished techniques or gained aptitude. A substantial resolve. One that was created through the threads that hung loosely from the twisted works of her past. A red string that eventually led her existence towards him without forewarning.

_How ironic._

Grievance and affliction, he believes, are the most effective ways to relinquish a person's humanity and triumphing their veiled fears. To defeat a monster, one must be able to become one. And Mikasa Ackerman for that matter, fitted perfectly within that commodity. The exact same way that he did. Call it fate or not, she belonged to the Scouting Legion without doubt and he's come to understand her in the process of raising her up like his own.

"Levi." A soft whisper escapes from her pink flushed lips.

His breathing hitches in his throat, head jerking towards her for a protracted moment. Almost forgetting his purpose for visiting her within her quarters.

Though, before he opens his mouth to speak, she begins to unbutton her blouse immediately, giving him a quick glance before tugging her shirt from the waistband of her pants. As if she were expecting him to seduce her without explaining the reasoning as to why he wanted to see her. This enrages him. Gives him not even a moment to contain his bottled up anger.

"What the fuck do think you're doing Ackerman?" He demands, as he reaches out for her hands, stopping her movements before she completely undressed herself.

She just stares at him in silence and quirks an eyebrow. "Undressing myself." She states in a flat tone.

"I can see that." He replies between clenched teeth, using the tips of his fingers to brush his raven locks back. "Let me rephrase that again. _Why_ are you undressing yourself?"

She opens her mouth but then closes it. Pondering to herself for a few minutes, with a hint of affliction coursing through her pupils. "No reason." She says quietly. Though her eyes betray the sincerity in her voice.

Levi pinches the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. Knitting his eyebrows together tightly in frustration. He knew this would be hard. He understood the gut-wrenching pain and the twisted knots in his stomach that would follow after. But it had to be done. Right now. Not later. Or any other time. If not, then all of his efforts of practicing in front of the mirror, repeating one single goddamn line would have gone to waste. Everything down to shit.

But in truth, there was one thing he couldn't deny. And it was that being with her was like merciful bliss to his empty, fucked up, shit-filled life, in which he grew to love, because of her. Waking up to that warmhearted smile and cradling her form within his arms was like a forbidden paradise that kept him on the brink of sanity. And that was dangerous for him.

Having his main focus distracted by a girl who could easily be taken away from him. Far too dangerous and unbearable of a thought to process. He knows this. His whole squad was taken away from him in a matter of seconds. Especially _Petra_. The blow to her death was still there. Underneath all of the scars that branded themselves in the midst of his twisted recollection. He couldn't even imagine Mikasa's death in his mind. He wouldn't allow it. But he knew it could happen. The possibility was still there and that kills him inside.

_We can't be together anymore…_

He inhales sharply, his mind silently repeating those vile words that causes his heart to ache violently and his lips to compress to thin. He wants to say it, but the words are lodged deeply inside of his throat. Clinging on to any last remaining strings, in hopes that his mind changes and that he pulls this girl into his arm, never letting go.

Levi, however, represses those screaming urges and clears his throat promptly. "Mik—Ackerman," he forces out with a struggle.

She glances up. Silence filling the thick tension between them. Not a single word escapes from her mouth.

Levi squeezes his eyes shut and exhales out. "We can't be together." He says firmly. Cold and empty, but without inflection.

Silence stills. Her complexion stays calm, but he sees the flicker of hurt across her dark hues and he swears that his stomach tightens, his body refusing to accept oxygen in that brief moment.

"I know." She replies, but doesn't lift her eyes to meet his gaze. "I already knew." She states coldly.

He feels his heart clenching in turn with the knots in his stomach. The given pain that he awaited for, prepared and ready. But even while bracing himself for this, it was still a lethal blow to his chest. And it hurt like hell. Though he wouldn't show it on his face. His pride wouldn't allow him.

Opening his mouth but then closing it again, the words he so badly wanted to tell her stayed fixed within his throat_. I love you.._

Two words.

Two _fucking_ words was all he could muster out. "I'm sorry." Is all he says, before he pivots his heels and escapes through the door, his eyes glancing back to see her scarf hoisted up to cover the copious tears escaping from the brim of her eyelids.

_Fuck. Why. Fucking Hell. I just…_

He clutches his chest tightly. Gripping it with such brute force, that he swore he was close to tearing the layer of skin off. And he actually wish he could. Maybe it could rid him of the searing pain that he felt inside.

He stands still in front of her door for just a fraction of a second. Just waiting. Hoping in his mind that she'll call out to him. Telling him that she loves him and that she wants him to stay. Because he knew the moment when those words escaped from the lips he grew so accustomed to—he'd bring her back into his arms again, his lips capturing hers.

But she doesn't. Because he knows her well enough.

There was no '_I love you,' _or _'I want you to stay.'_

Just silence. His back pressing against her door.

_Goodbye Mikasa.._

He leaves, without taking a single glance back.

Erasing any remaining memory of her from his mind. Especially the three words he wasn't able to say.

_I love you.._


	3. Chapter 3 Frustrations (Smut)

[Frustrations]

**Disclaimer: Explicit scene. Cover your eyes kiddos. Or move on to the next chapter if you don't like smut. **

* * *

There was nothing sympathetic about it.

It was detached frustrations melding together into sexual constrictions that began as moderate, secrete foreplay. Which later erupted into vocal, throaty moans and demanding, urgent sex between two unyielding soldiers who shared their grievance into shameless, wanton intercourse.

"Endure it, Ackerman."

He sees the impatience in her eyes and smirks to himself as the length of his dexterous fingers graze over her tight abdomen. Inciting her screaming nerves to jolt in pure excitement.

_That damn shorty.._

"Don't make me wait Levi." She stirs underneath his touch. Almost begging for his fingers to plunge deeply inside of her. "I don't like to be kept waiting." She grinds out between gritted teeth.

He curves his head down, just close enough to where she could feel his jagged breathing against her skin. "It's Corporal." He corrects her, scraping his teeth along her neck. "You're no exception to all the other women that I've fucked."

This arouses her unexpectedly. His crude words giving her some sort of twisted pleasure.

God, she was sick down to her core but he was just as disgusting as she was. And that just tempted her even more.

"Fuck you, _Levi_." She curses at him, not pleased with his method of turning her on—then leaving her bare nude and _wet_, without giving her what she very well anticipated for. He always restrained himself. Leaving her on the edge before pulling back like a sick, twisted man that he was. He relishes the moments when she's submissive to him. Some sort of fetish of his that frustrated the hell out of her. She wanted him. And she made it clear with the wet juices flowing down her thighs that she was on the brink of losing it soon.

Levi lets out a low grunt, tightly clasping the sides of her hips. His short nails digging into her skin forcibly. "Patience Ackerman," he rakes his fingers down , leaving red streaks across her skin.

She winces in pain, narrowing her lust-filled eyes at him in spite. She forgot how much she despised this sorry excuse of a man. His vacant beady eyes. His impassive countenance that never seemed to break under any circumstances. And she certainly was no exception for that matter. She hated it. And that hate fixed itself into furious, demanding urges that screamed for immediate attention. Only that of which he could give to her.

"Just because we're fucking," he lowers his mouth down, proceeding towards her already wet and exposed clit—his heavy breathing just sweeping across it, giving her dangerous chills down her spine. "Doesn't mean you have the authority to call your commanding officer by his first name, you dirty _little girl_." He stresses on the last part, a smug grin tugging at the edges of his lips.

_Twisted, son of a…_

She tightly clenches the covers in the balls of her fists, her back arched against his mouth as he flickers the tip of his wet tongue against the opening of her slits, the peak just barely grazing it.

"F-Fuck." She bit out in pleasurable affliction, her fingers frantically pulling his head closer to her aching entrance.

He was teasing her beyond words. This sick and twisted game of his—having her at his mercy while he tormented her with his god forsaken mouth that worked magically on her body.

"L-L-Levi!" She shudders violently, her hands gripping his tousled locks between her fingers. She was so close to reaching her orgasm—her legs were shaking with every lick that his tongue was delivering and her throaty moans were becoming more vocal, that she swore the whole castle knew the sound of his name. It was filthy and disgusting to have this man work her body, exerting out all of her inner vulnerabilities with just a single touch.

He quirks an eyebrow, a mixture of boredom and distaste in the depths of his hooded eyes. "If you're not a good girl, then I'll stop." He withdraws his tongue from her slit, slowly wiping her sweet fluid from his mouth. "You still haven't learned."

"I hate your guts." She seethes out, inclining her body upwards.

He quickly clasps his hands around her ankles. Giving her no time to fully prop her body up, laying her body back onto the bed with no effort—leaving her to scowl at him in disgust.

"Do you Ackerman?" He brushes his fingers down her inner thighs, before reaching up and rubbing her sensitive clit between his two fingers. He continues this motion before dipping his fingers lower and thrusting it between her folds, his eyes glazing with hunger.

She bites down her lower lip harshly, frantically bucking her hips up against his touch, losing all sense of time. She was hot, withering, and bound to tear his hair out from his head if he didn't yield to this tormenting foreplay.

"N-Now." She moans, arching her back against his fingers. "Fuck me now, Corporal." She whispers between jagged breaths, as his fingers begin to pick up the tempo, pumping in and out of her folds repeatedly.

He lets out a dark chuckle, continuing to plunge deeper and faster while her hips advanced up in course with the driven momentum of his fingers. "Beg for it." He breathes out in a husky tone. "I'll fuck you once you beg for it."

She shot him an icy glare, feeling frustrated by his fixed fetish of wanting to have dominance over her. "Not a chance." She grounds out, jerking her body upwards and pulling his arms towards the bed—nearly exerting out every last bit of strength she had in her. Which she barely had any left.

He lets out a low grunt, allowing his body to land on top of the disheveled bed sheets while he watches her slither out from beneath him. "What are you—"

He quickly tips his head back in satisfaction, a low moan escaping his lips. Nearly forgetting that he was supposed to be in command. "F-Fuck Ackerman." He exhales out heavily, feeling her tight walls clench around his hard and aroused member. She gained dominance over him. And he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy any of it.

He clutches each side of her hips, grounding his nails deeply into her skin, before thrusting upwards to slam the length of his cock into her folds completely. _God_, she was tight and she didn't hold back to give him the pleasure that he languished for. The completion which he desperately wanted to feel.

He was close. So damn—

She catches on to his low pants and frantic thrusts, and stops her movements completely. A smile edging at her lips. _A fucking, sultry smile_.

_Goddamn brat._

He curses out, trying to move his hips against her legs, only to be disappointed when she lifts her bottom away from his cock. Leaving him unsatisfied before he even got to reach his orgasm.

"Don't fucking stop." He growls out in desperation. Tossing his hands over her waist and slamming her body back down against his. Like hell he was going to let her tease him. He was going to make her climax and he'd be damned if she wasn't screaming his name the moment she peaked.

She lets out a whimper of pain at the sudden intrusion, her eyes narrowed at him, but continues to rock her body against his, letting out low hums as she continues to ride him at a steady tempo.

"O-Oh my god!" She screams out in appreciation, her eyes rolling back in their sockets. "I hate you so much, but you feel so damn good."

He continues to work his hands over her waist, pushing his hips up while slamming her ass back down against his hardness. Increasing the momentum, as her tight walls begin to constrict over his member. Begging for him to go faster and harder as he plunges his length into her with every thrust.

"I'm going to—" She throws her head back, arching her back while her legs begin to violently shake and convulse, her body bouncing up and down his cock in driven pants. "L-L-LEVI!"

"F-Fuck Ackerman… I-I- ahhh." He groans between clenched teeth, his thrusts increasing at a faster pace while he tightly grips his hands around her waist.

"I fucking hate you irksome shorty."

"Feelings goddamn mutual, you reckless woman."

They both climaxed together in unison, both cursing at each other in twisted pleasure and bitter gratification as their exhausted bodies collapses against each other—their forms drenched in heavy sweat.

"You fucking smell Ackerman." Levi glances up at her in disgust, disregarding the fact that his member was still lodged deep inside of her.

"You're not any better." She counters back in a flat tone. Not bothering to remove herself from his body.

They both gazed in each other's eyes intently. Animosity gleaming in the depths of their pupils as they laid there in exhaustion. Somehow swearing that somewhere along the ferocity in their eyes, there was a small fraction of affection—just a tiny bit—dawning on the surface of their orbs.

To her marvel, he tangled his fingers along her sweat-drenched locks and pulled her down for a kiss, not minding how she flinched in shock.

"Wait, you just—"

"Kissed you, yes, I'm well aware Ackerman." He flickered his eyes up at her. "Now, kiss me back before I fuck you again." He added, the edges of his lips peaking with dark intentions.

Mikasa bit down on her bottom lip, trying to conceal the elation on her face. "Is that a promise?" She moved her hips against him.

"Naturally." He smirked, feeling his member becoming hard again. "Round two. And this time it's your mouth and my di—" He was cut off by her lips catching his.

Needless to say, everyone in the castle didn't get a wink of sleep that night. Especially Eren and Jean who we're sulking in their beds, both trying to cover their ears from Mikasas' moans that drowned out the entire room.


	4. Chapter 4 Beauty Contest

[Beauty Contest]

* * *

"You've got to be shitting me."

Hanji shot him a mischievous smile, her eyes gleaming with ominous intentions. "Not quite Levi." She chuckled, setting down a couple of chairs. "Don't be such a party pooper and help me out, will you."

Levi just glared at her, not amused in the slightest with her senseless idea to host a beauty contest. If that wasn't bad enough, she even had the gall to force him into this plan of hers. He swore that the woman had loose screws in that crooked mind of hers. "Not happening."

"But you haven't—"

"I said no."

"Not even if—"

"No."

"Mikasa is participating."

"Like I said, I'm not—" Levi froze into place, his mind processing over the words that left her mouth. "Ackerman you said?"

Hanji clearly hit the jackpot and she certainly wasn't going to let this opportunity slip away. "You heard right." She replied in a cheery voice. "She's behind the curtains as we speak." She pointed towards the man-made curtains that stood before them, her mouth framing into a smile.

Levi took a moment to consider his choices. Choice being one: To witness Ackerman in something other than her filthy scarf. Or Choice being two: To quickly abandon four-eyes before he regretted it at the end of the day.

He was internally fighting with himself for several minutes before concluding to option one. His eyes filled with curiosity as to what Ackerman would be displaying to them during the contest. "I'm staying, but not on your account." He retorted back firmly.

Hanji made an _'I did it_' face before clearing her throat promptly, and continuing on. "As I stated, you'll be in charge of judging the ladies while they pose for us." She handed him the clipboard eagerly.

Levi sighed in defeat. Wondering if he regretted making his choice already and if it was too late to back out—though knowing Hanji—it was beyond his reach to escape from her evil plans which she considered as her '_idea of fun.'_

"Alright ladies," She glanced sideways at him, "and _gentlemen. _Let us begin our sexy beauty contest!"

Hanji pushed a button to some remote—which he had no clue as to where she even got it— and some distasteful music began playing in the corner of the mess hall, giving him a slight headache in the process. Yep. He was definitely going to regret this.

"Contestant number one is our lovely Christa Renz, whose undeniably adorable and has beautiful golden hair that makes the boys go crazy." Hanji spoke into a microphone, her eyes glittering with amusement.

Levi glanced up, noticing the curtains shuffling for a bit, before the short, blonde girl appeared on to the stage with a long white, frilly dress that swooped down to her ankles— her hair curled over the lengths of her shoulders.

"U-Uh hello." She spoke out in an awkward pose.

"Tell us about yourself!" Hanji shrieked into the microphone, causing both Levi and Christa to cringe their faces in unison.

"Turn off that god awful microphone already." Levi let out in an annoyed tone, using his two fingers to rub his temples. "We can hear you loud and clear."

Hanji simply ignored his suggestion and continued on with her hosting. "So Christa, what kind of qualities do you have?"

Christa pondered for a moment. Her eyes darting back and forth between Hanji and Levi before replying back. "I like to help others." She smiled softly, caressing her hair with her hands.

"That's my girl!" A background voice shouted from the curtains, along with some '_shhh' _that shortly came after.

"Stop it Ymir! That's embarrassing!"

"Ah, you look beautiful, don't worry Goddess!"

Christa stood there in embarrassment, her cheeks glowing with maroon before she stepped down from the stage.

"So what does our judge think of the beautiful Christa Renz?" Hanji jerked her body to the side, shoving the microphone into his face.

Levi scowled in return, clearly not in the mood to be dealing with this dress up game any longer. "She looks alright." He murmured in a low voice, not attempting to lift his gaze towards the timid girl.

Hanji rolled her eyes at his bland response, but realized that it was as good as it would get. She lifted the microphone back up to her lips and advanced on."You heard the man! On to our next contestant." Hanji thumbed through her list before continuing. "She has a bit of an appetite, but is still beautiful in all aspects. Let us introduce our very own Sasha Braus!"

Sasha stepped out almost immediately. Her mouth covered with crumbs and her blue dress swaying gracefully along the edges of the stage. She glanced down, taking note of the Corporal and Hanji both observing her while she nibbled on to the piece of bread in her hands.

"Braus." Levi spoke out, eyeing her closely.

"Yes sir?"

"That bread, " he pointed towards her hand. "Where did you get it from?"

Sasha fidgeted in antsy movements, averting her gaze away from the Corporal. "I—uh found it, sir." She replied back meekly.

"Stage. Off now." He demanded. "Go restock our food storage and if I so happen to notice even one bread missing, then prepare yourself for more cleaning duties."

"Yes, sir." Sasha frowned in return, leaping off the stage with the dress and making her way towards the kitchen without waiting to hear the Corporal's opinion on her wardrobe.

Idly watching from the side, Hanji sighed in disappointment and carried along with her list, shooting Levi a warning look before reading on."Our very last contestant for this evening is our very own Mikasa Ackerman. Who is a mixture between Asian and German, which makes her very special among the Scouting Legion and is also rumored to be as strong as our very own captain." She eyed the Corporal in amusement.

Levi rolled his eyes at her remark but nonetheless, glanced up, watching closely as the curtains shuffled for a few moments, before the girl stepped out with a red dress clinging tightly against her ivory skin— her lips tainted with glossy pink.

He suddenly felt his breath lodge deeply inside his throat as his eyes reached down to her bare neck—which he might add—was standing out the most, compared to her alluring appearance.

_Has this brat always been this attractive since he's recruited her?_

_Was he always oblivious to her appearance?_

"Heichou," she spoke out to him in a flat tone. "You're mouth is open."

"Oh my." Hanji flickered her eyes towards Levi, stifling a laugh to herself. "It seems he's quite impressed by your wardrobe." She added with a wink.

He shot an icy glare towards both of them and folded his arms across his chest. "Tch. More along the lines of disgusted with your choice of attire."

Mikasa arched an eyebrow, not fully convinced with his answer. "Then why are you blushing?"

Silence fell in between them for what seemed like an eternity.

"I'm not." He replied.

"But, you are." She countered back immediately. "Perhaps this suits me?" She twirled around in confidence. A smile tugging at her lips as she seductively extended out her bare leg from her dress.

_Fuck. Oh my. Fuck._

He abruptly stood up from his seat, tightly gripping his hands to his side. "It's too damn hot in here." He grounded out between gritted teeth, jerking his head away before escaping through the doors of the mess hall.

He leaned against the wall for a long moment, breathing slowly to maintain his composure, before wiping the sweat that trickled down his forehead.

He could feel his blood racing beneath his skin and his mind filled with lewd thoughts that he couldn't believe a man at his age could be having about a goddamn brat.

Though, one thought remained in his head.

_'I'm never getting caught up with Hanji's damn plans ever again…'_


	5. Chapter 5 Daddy's Jealousy

[Jealousy]

* * *

First and foremost, he wasn't the type of person to easily lose his temper when being under divergent circumstances. It was his duty as Corporal to achieve a composed yet direct disposition when it came down to leading his squad beyond the walls. He was a man who had full authority over his self-control and never once had a reason to lash out.

Or so he believed.

Until one day that is.

"Just leave him under Hanji's responsibility."

Mikasa shot him an icy glare, closely cradling the infant in her arms, as she wrapped her maroon scarf around his fragile body. "Not a chance." She warned.

Levi rolled his eyes, his mouth restricting into a thin line. He continued to gawk at his wife while she slowly rocked the baby, back and forth within her arms, her lips peaking at the edges.

"You're a good little boy, aren't you." She spoke quietly, nestling her face into the baby's hands. "I love you."

Levi knitted his eyebrows, somehow feeling a twinge of envy within the pit of his stomach. "You should let him sleep," he nodded his head towards the baby. "let me put him—"

"You're my special little man." She giggled under his touch. Completely oblivious to Levi's presence.

"Ackerman." He spoke out, hoping to grab her attention.

"Hmm?" Mikasa lifted her head, though, still clearly engrossed by the bundle of joy in her arms.

The baby reached his arms out, wiggling his fingers before hooking it along the strands of her onyx hair. "M-Mama." He cooed gently.

_That damn little brat.._

Levi eyed the baby closely. "Ackerman, my shoulders are sore. Do you mind massaging them for me?" He asked, though it sounded more like a demand if anything.

Mikasa shifted her body, whirling around to face her husband. "I'm busy Levi." She continued to rock the baby. "I'll do it later." She shrugged him off effortlessly.

Levi clenched his fists, not fully pleased with how _his wife_— he must stress on— is too damn preoccupied to give him a time or day.

"We have to leave to headquarters soon," he eyed her coldly. "So leave that little brat in someone else's care."

Mikasa turned around, glaring at him in the process. "Our _son_," she emphasized harshly, "will be left under the care of Uncle Eren."

"Not happening."

"He's my baby and I have the choice to leave him under his care."

"_Our_ baby Ackerman." He hissed between gritted teeth.

Mikasa arched an eyebrow, clearly not in the mood to argue. "Just where do you think he came out of hmm? Who was the person who had to go through weeks of labor?" She eyed him sharply.

Levi flinched, not expecting her to use that line. "You of course," he rolled his eyes at the obvious answer. "Jaeger is potential danger and I won't allow him near my son." He persisted further on.

They both gazed into each other's eyes. Still both stubborn enough to dig their heels into the ground. That was how their marriage was—or rather— how their relationship was, since the very moment he recruited her into his squad. Nothing ever changes between them.

Mikasa sighed, gently placing the baby inside the cradle. "Talk." She insisted.

"I have nothing to say."

"Bullshit." She countered back. "You've been like this for a week now."

Levi just made a '_tch_' noise with his tongue and jerked his head away from her. "It doesn't concern you."

"Oh?" She walked across the room, reaching his stature before clasping her palms on each side of his face. "This doesn't concern me? Your wife?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Like you give a damn. You're too busy with the baby to even notice—"

_Shit._

Mikasa quirked an eyebrow, slightly amused by his hidden jealousy. "So I have two babies who want attention?" She teased, squeezing each side of his cheeks.

"Ow. Be gentle Ackerman!"

"Nope, wouldn't dream of it."

"Don't be so goddamn rough."

"I thought you liked it rough?" She smirked, hooking her arms around his neck. "Has my baby been missing my affection?" She whispered against his earlobe. "Because, if you tell me then I'll surely give you the attention that you want."

Levi shuddered underneath her touch, certainly aroused at this point and wanting nothing more than to take his wife there and now. "Don't be such a tease." He grabbed her by the waist, bending his neck down to leave soft kisses along the hollows of her neck.

"WAAAAAAAAAA!"

They both turned their attention towards the baby in unison.

"Sorry. Next time I promise." Mikasa gave him a peck on the cheek before escaping from his arms.

On that day, he promised himself that when his son was old enough, he would surely give him a lesson or two about _discipline._


	6. Chapter 6 The Date

**[The Date] (To Be Continued...)**

* * *

In the midst of his recollection, it started off as his personal source of amusement, to somehow recuperating into a subtle attraction that became clear to him one blatant morning.

_[Past]_

It began with a loud dispute between the recruits in the outer west wing of headquarters, managing to disrupt his calm temperament while in the midst of drinking his chamomile tea and scanning through confidential records . If it weren't for his high rank and duty to maintain order above the soldiers, he would have disregarded it and continue thumbing through the files, though quite frankly, it wasn't like he actually gave a damn about any of the soldiers that were listed. But as being captain and have given responsibilities, he quickly abandoned his post and left towards the ruckus in a quick stead.

It wasn't the first time that he had to reprimand the recruits for their childish behavior within headquarters. But the moment he saw _her_ caught up with the situation—he repressed his urges to get in between and hesitated in his tracks, while eyeing her from a safe distance in curiosity. This ought to be interesting.

"Look," the male soldier exclaimed, beneath her tight grip,"I didn't do anything, I swear!"

Mikasa on the other hand, was not having any of his justification, nor giving in to his pleading eyes. As expected from the soldier who graduated top of her class and managed to become recruited by just a single glance at her overall recorded performance.

She was a lethal weapon that slaughtered mercilessly without hesitation or reason. Taking a small glimpse, she was attractive in most aspects, given her eyes were always devoid from any emotions or sentimental value. Her facial structures were hardened around the edges, but it still complimented the areas around her polished skin, needless to say.

Daily training was always exceptional between them in hand-to-hand combat, that much he couldn't deny. She carried inhumane strength way beyond any elite soldiers he's come across and could actually throw in a punch or two without much effort. Impressed? In the slightest, but he would never admit that to her.

"Pathetic." She spoke coldly, hoisting his jacket higher so his face was inches away from hers. "I see right through you."

"I'm telling you, I didn't do it!"

"You're lying."

"I already explained that I just came across her food tray and I didn't think it belong to anybody." He explained in a timid voice.

"There's your problem," she countered back, "you _thought_, which led you here with me. So tell me where her bread is." Her tone being bleak as of usual.

Levi couldn't believe his ears. If he were expecting an actual subject worth arguing about, he was disappointed. It was over a loaf of bread, which, most likely involved Sasha Braus—if he recalled her abnormal appetite and how she savored for anything that was edible or within reach.

He exhaled out in disinterest, clearly not in the state of mind to be watching such senseless behavior while he had better things to do. And if he was going to interrupt, now would be the perfect time to restore order back in place.

"Ackerman," he hollered, taking measured steps towards the bickering soldiers. "If you have time to be dealing with trivial affairs, then I'll happily offer you some cleaning chores that are idly waiting to be dealt with. Perhaps you would like to take part." He narrowed his eyes, while noting her quick movements to set the soldier back down.

"No sir, I would much rather pass on your idea of fun." She countered back, never once lifting her eyes to meet his.

"That's too bad, since my chores usually implicate on a term called, _discipline_, which I'm certain that a person of your character needs."

"I appreciate your concern over what you _think _I need sir." She rolled her eyes disdainfully.

If he didn't know any better, he would say, she was actually making it apparent in her voice that she was anything but serious. He could sense the acerbic tone between her words and the begrudging indentation in her atmosphere.

Pain in the ass, that brat was.

"Seeing that you're falsely accusing other soldiers—"

"He is at fault. And I do intend to make him pay for it." She cut him off, eyeing the other male intently.

"You, over there," Levi nodded his head over to the younger male, "you're excused as of now, but if I catch you in this type of act again, be prepared to get your face shoved into a pile of horse shit."

"Y-Yes sir! U-Understood!"

The soldier began to scramble on his feet, giving Mikasa a glare before escaping from the scene in a hurry.

"Wait, we're not done—"

"We're continuing this discussion inside my office," He demanded, folding his arms across his chest promptly, his lips compressing into a thin line.

Mikasa responded with a cold stare, making it obvious that she wanted nothing more than to flee from his presence.

_Tch. Big pain in the ass._

"I've got things to do _heichou_," she spat out, "and those things don't include you."

Levi narrowed his eyes, slowly losing any last bit of patience he had left. Which he had little to even begin with.

"You're coming. Now walk with me."

"Not happening."

"I didn't ask for your permission."

"You know, you're really—"

"Demanding, yes, I'm well aware," he took a step forward, eyeing her closely, "if you understand that much Ackerman, then I suggest you let go of your pride before I'll _really_ have to discipline you."

Mikasa rolled her eyes. "I was thinking more along the lines of irksome, persistent, suffocating," she exhaled sharply, "and I really would like to see you try to '_discipline_' me, sir."

"Is that an invitation?" He propped an eyebrow, slightly amused by her unyielding confidence. "Because I am a man who lives up to his name."

"Is that suppose to scare me?"

"I'll let you decide for yourself."

They both stood just inches away from each other, the proximity of their bodies transpiring a bloodthirsty aura, which no soldier would dare to come in between unless they valued their lives.

Superior. Subordinate. Their differences in status and rank was irrelevant to the situation. In their eyes, they were both equal opponents fighting with different purposes in this prolonged war that raged on.

Mikasa Ackerman however, she was a specific type of breed that not even, he, the rumored, '_Humanity's Strongest_,' could ever come close to taming or managing with his strength alone. But perhaps that just made her existence more enthralling to him. He enjoyed their differences, despite how trivial some of their quarrels were.

Clearing his throat promptly, he recovered their earlier discussion by easing the tension. "Nothing's gained by arguing here Ackerman, so put a goddamn lid on your pride and follow me to my office," he hesitated, noting her stone cold countenance. "And yes, that's an order."

Mikasa, opening her mouth to counter back, quickly shut it when his hand suddenly gripped around her wrist.

"What do you think you're doing shorty?" She snapped at him immediately, jerking her head to the side, while hoisting her scarf up to conceal the lower part of her face.

Though, if he wasn't mistaken, and his sight was as keen as they were—which he was almost certain that they were—then he could have sworn he got a glimpse of her cheeks flushing in reaction to his touch.

No, it was _exactly_ what he saw.

_That little brat…_

Before he realizes it, the edges of his lips instinctively curve upwards with interest in regards to his new form of amusement.

Suddenly, he wants nothing more than to _discipline _her in his own pecuilar way. However, knowing her adamant attitude, he assumes she won't just easily yield to his commands.

"I'll walk, just don't touch me." She pulls her wrist away in spite, glowering at him in the process. "So lead the way."

With a heavy sigh, he recovers his composure and nods his head. "So you're capable of obeying my orders." He extends his arm forward before continuing. "I don't like to be kept waiting."

And with an icy glare, she walks ahead with her arms folded across her chest—charcoal hues averted away from him as they strode along the corridors, never once exchanging any words or a single glance.

What a bitter relationship they had, he agreed.

Still, it just made things more appealing—taking a gamble on Ackerman, and betting his odds against her.

* * *

_[Present]_

"Wait," Mikasa blinked rapidly, letting the words sink in. "Let me get this straight. You want me to—"

"Accompany me to dinner tonight, yes." He rolled his eyes. "You don't need to keep repeating yourself if you understood the first time." He added in slight annoyance.

"Not happening." She stated coldly.

"It seems you've forgotten that my orders are absolute."

Taking a deep breath and maintaining her stilled visage, she continued on. "First and foremost, how does a _'date_'," she cringed at the word, "have anything to do with killing Titans, _sir._"

Levi crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his half-lidded eyes, his patience wearing thin.

He could handle reasoning with anyone when it came to a heated discussion. Hell, it never became an issue since he always had the upper hand . But this wasn't just anyone. It was Mikasa and if she were anything like him—just as people had rumored—then it was clear that asserting her would take more unnecessary effort. Possibly even force if it came down to it.

Never the one to lose his composure under any circumstances, he snapped almost immediately. "Call it what you will Ackerman," he eyed her sharply. "But you're accompanying me. No questions asked. And keep in mind that at any time you oppose your superiors, I'll always be there to put you back into your place."

"But—"

"I said no questions asked." He cut her off abruptly.

Mikasa just stood there silently, nearly gaping—but still not completely satisfied with his orders. Like hell she was going to go along with this.

"I'm still not going," she replied in a flat tone. "I'll accept any other punishment besides this, _sir_."

Levi knitted his eyebrows together, feeling a twinge of disappointment at her misinterpretation.

_Punishment? Is that what she called this?_

He agreed he could be _anal _and his distasteful characteristics weren't usually favorable in other's company. But he actually wanted to go out within the walls and have an easy-going night. Likely to have a glass of wine or two. No paperwork, noisy brats, or reflecting over regrets late at night. He just wanted a goddamn civil evening between him and Ackerman. And he'd be damned if he didn't get just that.

"Just one night," he breathed heavily, leaning over his desk, "is all I ask."

"And what exactly do I get out of this?" She inquired, her body leaning forward.

Levi sat there in thought, narrowing down his words simply into terms where he could convince her.

"I'll show you a sight, that not even the Commander has seen before." He assured between his sincere words.

Mikasa arched an eyebrow, evidently oblivious to his subtle attraction towards her. Nonetheless, somehow interested in this '_sight_,' that he had mentioned.

"I'll go along… under the condition of one."

"Which is?"

"You release Eren from his cleaning duties for a month and you keep out of his way." She pressed on, her eyes narrowed in compliance.

As expected, she still placed Jaeger as her main concern. Only to suffocate him with no freedom whatsoever. He somewhat felt sorry for the shitty brat.

"That's two conditions Ackerman," he sighed heavily, reclining in his seat. "In regards to the second request—Jaeger is under my command, which makes it highly improbable for me to simply keep out of his way." He added. "On the other hand, I can agree to relieving him of his cleaning duties."

Mikasa furrowed her eyebrows in disappointment, musing in silence, though, considering how she still benefited from this so called '_date'_. Eren would have less duties to perform and she would witness something from her commanding officer that nobody in the Scouting Legion has ever seen before. It seemed the odds were in her favor, though, she still couldn't make out as to why he would ask her and not anybody else. It seemed too incredulous. Not to mention, the Corporal's odd behavior during their hand-to-hand combat drills.

"I suspect you'll dress accordingly for our outing this evening."

"But I haven't even—"

"You're excused now." He cuts in before she could reply, a delighted smirk framing at the corners of his lips. "I'll come fetch you once I'm done with paperwork."

"Irksome shorty." She seethed between gritted teeth.

He simply just waved his hand in the air, gesturing her to leave his office without uttering another word.

And with that, she pivoted her heels immediately—an ever so present gall on her face, and hands balled up into tight fists before she closed the door to his office.

_A date? She would show him just how unpleasant an evening alone with her would be. She decided with an ominous smile tugging at her lips._

And, so it begins.


End file.
